Keeping
by redxridingxhood
Summary: Ethan just did something to save Sarah's life. But in doing so, he changed, literally. But that something he did he will never regret it. Ethan/Sarah  *R&R* Suck Summary, Nice Story.
1. Fight

**Heylo MBAV fans! RedWolf Here, and just to say its my first story here :D Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: The only good thing I own is my life... i think. :3**

* * *

><p><strong>*<em>BRIINNGGGG*<em>**

The students of Whitechapel High race outside school, heading home. One teenager though, stays back.

_Hmmm.. Benny, Erica, and Sarah should be home right now. They'll now about me faking about going to the store soon enough. I have to finish this._

With determination in his eyes, the brown haired teenager, walked left into the forbidden parts of the woods. Legend has it, once you step into those parts of the forest, strange things will happen to you, strange unnatural things. Whether its bad luck...or death. Of course Ethan experienced _alot_ more supernatural stuff.

After turning the last corner, a dead end struck. The seer held his place and shouted,

_"COME AND FACE ME. COME ON COWARD. FIGHT!"_

Three dark dog-shaped figures appeard at an impossible time rate.

The one in the middle spoke, "Huh. I thought I expected more of a battle, but we can finish this off quickly."

Ethan snarled, "What? to weak to fight your own battles, Craven?"

At that moment, Craven bared out his teeth and growled, "I'll show you weak!"

Craven immediately pounced on his right tearing apart his own partner. After that, he jumped to the left, and tore open his other partner's neck, blood poured out both of the wolves.

Smirking at Ethan he asked, "Now who's weak?"

Ethan never hesistaing, answered, "You."

Both eyes burned with hatred.

Black to Brown.

Dark to Light.

Bad to good.

Then they pounced for each other.

Only one goal, and knowing only one will come out alive. To be changed or to be dead.

At mid-air, Ethan brought out his weapon, an eight inch dagger, which in fast and deadly. Facing him, Craven bared his sharp canine teeth.

They fought violently.

Ethan slashed his dagger in such an alarming rate, that only a little blur of light, reflecting from the moon could be seen. Craven flew back in agony. Never giving up though, he leaped at Ethan. Ethan carefully dodged the bites, because one of the bites could change him. But as luck would have it though, a bloody tree root tripped Ethan.

"Its payback time." The wolf sneered.

Craven bit Ethan's shoulder with a 200-pound force. Ethan screamed loudly, and the pain caused him to dropped his only weapon. Suddenly his arm went numb, causing him to not feel the agonizing pain anymore. He kicked off Craven and grabbed his weapon with his left hand, stabbing him one after another. After Ethan knew he had enough he looked at Craven as he spoke his last words.

"You may have killed me and saved your loved one. But by doing so, you have killed yourself too."

Ethan grabbed a part of a of a Yarrow plant and applied it to his injured arm.

"Anything to save her."

With that being said, he walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>I know its short! But I wanna see if its good or not... should i continue? If so, review! :D haha. thanks for reading!<strong> 


	2. Normal?

**Soo.. This will be longer(: Thanks For reading up to here! haha.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own MBAV like I dont own a pool...sadly.**

* * *

><p>Ethan walked home, falling every now and then. Then he shot straight up in surprise. How the hell is he gonna explain the tattered clothing and the bleeding wounds?<p>

Ethan thought.

And thought...

And finally, he thought some more.

Then he facepalmed. Duh! His friends are probably waiting for him at his house, probably worried. Benny's Grandma however, might fix him.. A bit.

Making his decision, he trudged towards Benny's house, 3 miles away from where he's standing. After about 5 blocks he abruptly sat down and panted, looking at the moon...

An idea struck him, why hadn't he thought of it before?

Concentrating on the moon he felt a powerful force take over him, and he ran, without even thinking about his injuries. Ethan dropped all fours and leaped car to car, some alarm going off from his weight. And then as soon as he started, he found himself facing at Benny's door. Using his new hearing powers from the bite, he listened if his friends were there.

"Uh-huh. One more potion and... good."

Ok so thats Benny's Grandma.

"..."

Nothing...

Awesome, now to knock.

**_Knock...knock...KNOCK._**

"Ok, Ok...Im coming." The Earth Priesttess walked towards the locked door.

"Oh, Hi Ethan your friends are wai- ETHAN! WHAT HAPPENED? Get in!"

The Seer...Now WereWolf, smiled a bit before getting inside Benny's house.

* * *

><p>"Ahh- Yow. Ohh... Thanks Benny's Grandma!" Ethan said.<p>

"Ethan. Call me Mrs. Weir, and dont think your out of trouble yet, What happened?" Mrs. Weir **(a/n Idk what to call her other than, "Bennys Grandma.")**

With that Ethan told her about the fight and Craven's plan.

"Lemme get this straight, This werewolf you killed... He was ordered by Jesse?" Mrs. Weir asked.

Ethan nodded, "Yes. He certainly was. Jesse... that_ damned bastard_ sent Craven to kill SARAH!" Ethan was standing now. "CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT?"

Mrs. Weir looked at Ethan worriedly, "Ethan. Calm down."

Ethan growled, **"SARAH WAS GONNA BE MURDERED._ MURDERED. _AND YOU WANT ME TO _CALM DOWN?_"**

Mrs. Weir glared at Ethan, who surprisingly backed down whining like a dog - ehem - wolf who has been kicked.

"I..im so sorry, Mrs. Weir, I didnt know what came over me..." Ethan looked down in shame.

"Yeah, yeah," Benny's Grandma applied the last bandage, "Its the full moon so don't worry about it."

Mrs. Weir and Ethan both looked at the shining moon.

"You better get back to you house. All of your friends are worried waiting there. Especially Sarah."

Ethan blushed at what Benny's Grandma said.

"Uhh, yeah, I should go thanks for everything!" Ethan said while opening the door.

"Wait! Ethan, you musnt tell anyone about this. Benny nor Sarah, _no one._ Ok?" Mrs. Weir creepily explained,

"_No One."_

* * *

><p>Ethan walked with barely any pain in his body except for his arm. <em>No one?<em>

He thought about his curse and gift. Im faster, stronger, my eyesight is way better, and I have super hearing, and many more things. Much better than a vamp-

Sarah!

He couldnt bear a thought about Sarah if he didnt kill Craven.

Sarah would have perished... So killing Craven and becoming a werewolf.. Ethan will never regret this.

Anything for Sarah.

With that he found his way home. Staring at the door, he slowly opened the door. But stopped midway. Why dont I just jump to my window?

Ethan lept at his terrace. He opened the sliding door and found himself tackled by an unknown figure.

"Ethan! Im so glad your okay! Where were you?" Sarah looked up his face and smiled, but that smiled truned into a confusing gaze. "You look different, and... What happened?"

"Lets just say I ran into stuff." Ethan said sheepishly rubbing his head.

"Whatever.. Im just glad you're okay."

Ethan stayed still, loving the feeling of Sarah against him. Then he felt a smack across his face.

"DONT YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN." Sarah's face stared at him angrily, but quickly softened, "You're welcome for me and Benny taking over."

Benny?

"Well, If you two love birds are done, I really want to know what happened."

A voice commented, causing the two split apart blushing.

"Bro, I gotta hand it to you, you sure know how to make us worry." Benny excalimed patting Ethan's back.

* * *

><p>"So, hows Jane?" Ethan asked, munching on a burger.<p>

"Oh, Shes slept around midnight. She was really worried about her big bro." Sarah said.

"Thanks, Sarah."

"Hello? Am I even here?" Benny exclaimed.

"Of course you are...Were just ignoring you." Sarah grinned.

_Good to have them back... But I cant be suspicious. They even havent asked yet. _"Ohkay, I gotta snore, night guys." Ethan yawned, standing up.

Sarah looked at him hard. Really hard. So much Benny flinched. But not Ethan... Surprisingly.

Sarah stood and announced, "Yeaaahh...I have to go too.. Bye Benny...and Ethan.." With superspeed, but not as fast as Ethan she sped away, wondering.

"Well that was awkward." Benny started, "I gotta go to E. Bye."

Ethan looked sadly at the door wanting to really tell them the truth. Especially Sarah.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG. They dont Even notice! :O wonder what will happen next! Stay tuned. Btw, heres what Ethan can do:<strong>

**Strength: Your normal human level of strength will be combined with that of a wolf, leaving you with the strength of at least 10 average men, perhaps more if your very large, muscled or extremely angry. This strength is great when you've got control of it, but when you have no or very little control it can become lethal.**

**Speed: This is a fun one! like most of your powers your speed is merged with a wolfs speed. And considering the average top speed for a person is 20MPH and the top speed of the average wolf is 40MPH that's pretty fast! Of course, if your obese or just not really fleet footed you'll still be able to out run them.**

**Stamina: Perhaps your greatest power, your stamina becomes merged with a wolfs. Now, even if you can't jog for 10 minutes before collapsing of exhaustion, consider this a wolf can run at it's top speed for 6 miles, and even then it can carry on for another 5 miles at a slower pace. So in short you'll be able to sprint from your house to a place 9 miles away without breaking a sweat.**

**Agility: Now, a wolf is a pretty agile animal, it can leap 18 feet in the air from a standing position, walk across the slipperiest, narrowest surfaces and maintain perfect balance and turn 208 degrees balanced on one foot. So even if you can barely do a forward roll get yourself bitten by a werewolf and you'll be a first class acrobat**

**Senses: Now, these powers can be both a curse and a gift, first of all your sense of Smell will become 12 times higher than what it previously was, allowing you to follow month old trails and letting you smell people nearly 7 miles away. Secondly your sense of Hearing will become much more attuned, meaning you can hear a mouse scurrying around in your backyard as if it was right in your eardrum, also you can hear your neighbors whispering 8 houses away, however this also means that you will be able to hear any nasty remarks your friends say about you. Your vision will become more focused and stronger, it will become as strong as a hawk's eyesight.**

**Weaknesses: Of course you have the famous silver element that scare off your typical werewolfs. You can kill a werewolf only by using a pure silver bullet or any dangerous weapon that has silver in it.**

_**Web address where I found it: h t t p : / / w e r e w o l f . w i k i a . c o m / w i k i / W e r e w o l f _ p o w e r s**_

_**Take off the spaces.**_


	3. How It All Started

**Whats up guys? So, I think I'll update at least once a week, or when I feel like writing :3 I think this is just a filler.**

**Disclaimer: My mom bought me donuts... Not MBAV D;**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>After his friends left, he rushed to his bedroom. Along the way to his bed, he saw a glimpse of himself on the bathroom mirror. He backed slowly and went into the bathroom. He took a look at himself, really looked at himself.<p>

No wonder Sarah said he looked different.

Instead of his brown hair being a little long, its trimmed and spiked at the front. Plus, his face is leaner and firmer, and his eyes... Its the lightest brown as it could get. He also has a bit of firm muscles, its not bulky or anything, but its just perfect for his built. This must be a whole transfermation for him from the bite... And to sum it all up, he's plain handsome.

Ethan opened the faucet and splashed his face with some water. _Man I need to get used to this.._

He exited the bathroom and went to his bedrom.

The teen wolf looked up his ceiling, thinking. Sure he was a little bit tired from the deadly fight, but he could barely sleep. Sighing, closed his eyes, and after an hour of his eyes closed he drifted of to sleep...

**Ethan's Dream & POV**

_"Hello? Sarah? Benny?" I looked around, but all I saw was trees._

_"AHHHHH!" _

_I know that shout. SARAH!_

_I rushed and tried to find her, beside her, I saw Benny equally afraid as her. What they were looking at brought chills to my spine._

_Craven AND Jesse._

_But instead of killing Sarah only. They were looking like they were about to kill Benny also. _

**_"Well, well, well. Looks like little Ethan finally came out to play." _**_Craven sneered._

_I growled at Craven, "I killed you once. And I can do it again."_

**_"Hahaha. You think so?" _**

_"I know so." _

_Craven leaped for Benny and Sarah, while Jesse stood back nodding._

_"NO!" _

_I shut my eyes tightly and tried to take the attack, but I felt nothing._

_I opened my eyes and saw me, out of my body, falling into the dark bottomless pit, that appearantly came out of nowhere._

_"AHHH!"_

_"SARAH! NO!"_

Ethan woke up with a start, his alarm clock ringing loudly against his ear and his shoulder throbbing with pain.

"Sarah.." He whispered, "Im not gonna let him harm you, no matter what he says."

***FlashBack***

_It was the day after Sarah saved Ethan, causing her to become a full fledge vampire. The seer walked out with a white cloth tied around his left forearm._

_"Hmm," A voice popped in, "So Sarah saved you. I knew it."_

_Ethan turned around to meet Jesse, "You!"_

_Jesse smirked, "Who else?"_

_Ethan's eyebrows furrowed, "She gave up her life! Literally, and all you do is stand there?"_

_"Well, little geek. Don't worry. Soon enough, you'll know."_

_"Know...?"_

_"The consequences that Sarah will face. I will kill her, again. Not today, nor tomorrow, but someday. Probably not from me, but pretty soon..."_

_"WHAT? Isnt being a vampire caused her enough pain?"_

_"She embarrased me long enough Ethan. I will get her."_

_With that Jesse flew off, leaving Ethan dumbfounded, shocked, and scared._

**_*School*_**

_Ethan stood face to face with Sarah._

_"Ethan..__"_

_"Sarah.."_

_They both started simontainously. After sharing a heartwarming chuckle, Ethan started first,_

_"Sarah, I wanted to say thank you...alot, for everything."_

_Sarah smiled,_

_"Ethan, you are my friend. I know you would do the same thing."_

_When Sarah said that, the thought of Jesse killing her immediately entered his mind. Ethan's face widened in horror._

_"Are you okay, Ethan?" Sarah asked._

_"Umm. Yes. I am... I gotta go thanks again!" Ethan hugged Sarah quickly._

_Sarah blushed and just stood there._

_Ethan ran to his locker and opened it. Before he could get his textbook, a note fell._

_"Forbidden Forest tommorow. Lose and she dies."_

_The seer stared at the note before crumpeling it disgustedly._

_After school passed he went straight home and looked under his bed, where he usually keeps his supernatural weapons. A box came in full view and so Ethan took it out. Opening it, is a silver dagger. He touched it carefully, and had a vision._

_Blood was on it._

_He knew then he needed to use it. Ethan picked it up and slashed it back and forth, admiring how he's so used to it._

_Tomorrow it starts, and thats what happened._

* * *

><p>Ethan stood up from his bed and took a bath. With a towel wrapped around his abs, he picked his clothes, a baggy red shirt and skinny jeans with converse.<p>

He thought about how Sarah might think of him... about his new look and his... secret. _If_ he can even tell them.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? How was it? bad? good? :O thanks for reading. Ciao.<strong>


	4. Confrontation

**Hey Guyz Wassup? Soo... Onto the story.. but first! Cake! - Uh, i mean disclaimer D;**

**Disclaimer: I own no cake, nor Mbav :(**

* * *

><p><em><strong>School<strong>_

Ethan walked through the hallway, almost slow motion. A couple... wait ... alot of girls looked at him and giggled. Ethan smirked, but knew he only had one girl in mind. _Sarah._

"Damn E."

Ethan turned around and met his wizard friend, Benny.

"Haha, Its not that much, but yeah.." Ethan said.

"Not much? Look at you! Where have you been, how'd ya do this? What the hell is going on with you?" Benny exclaimed.

Ethan rolled his eyes nervously, "Whatever Benny."

"No seriou- "

Benny was cut short when he saw his bestfriend staring at something, or someone. He stood beside Ethan and tried to see who he was staring at.

Time seemed to slow down when Ethan saw Sarah. Sarah grinned and waved at Ethan. Ethan though, shyly rose his hand, and waved back.

"Hi.."

"Heyy.."

Ethan and Sarah said simontainously. They grinned and blushed together.

"You look handsome today..." Sarah said turning his full attention to Ethan.

Ethan smiled and stated, "Your always Beautiful."

Sarah bit her lip and shook her head. She thought about her past, tugging her sleeves down a bit. Who says Vampires cant scar?

"N-no..Not really.." She muttered.

Ethan smirked, "Just stating the truth."

Benny watched in amazement. His bestfriend was now falling in love - actually, he _is in love._

But before anyone can do something, this two cheerleaders went up to Ethan, and Benny.

"Hi, umm..." The first one started.

"Ethan. My name is Ethan, and this is my friend Benny." Ethan politely explained.

The second chearleader stared at Benny. _Good enough, _her eyes seemed to say.

"Right. Well my name's Gabby, and this is Lauren." She said.

Lauren smiled and and said hi, but she quickly frowned at the sight of Sarah. She whispered it to Gabby's ear and they both had frowns on.

"Who_ is_ this?" Gabby scoffed.

Ethan smiled remembering Sarah.

"Well... My name's Sarah, I'm Ethan and Benny's friend." Sarah said hesitantly, feelling a bad vibe against the two girls.

"Whatever. Ok so we were wondering if you guys wanna catch a movie with us. I mean if its okay with ya." Gabby said, forcing a smile.

"YES- " Benny Shouted, but was quickly hushed when Ethan pulled him away.

"What are you doing!" Ethan whispered angrily.

"Scoring chicks for us man!" Benny answered nervously. He seemed to have thought he saw a flash of red in Ethan's eye.

"I know that you fool! I mean, you know that I lo-.. like Sarah. Im _not_ gonna abandon her just like that!" Ethan explained.

"Ughhh. Finee. Little party-pooper." Benny pouted.

Benny and Ethan walked to the two girls, but not before Ethan giving Sarah a reassuring smile.

"Im sorry girls, but I have plans for tonight." Ethan politely declined.

Suddenly, the two girls with the confident smiles, turned into an angry expression.

"What?" They both shouted together, "You cant do that!"

"Umm," Benny started, "Actually, we just did..." That didnt help much, the girls just got angrier.

"Its because of that _bitch_ isnt it?" Gabby sneered.

Sarah seeing herself being pointed at, had a puzzling expression, but quickly put her head down, tears brimming in her eyes.

"See? Look at that! That little _slut_ can't even protect herself.

"A _bit- _" Sarah was interrupted by Ethan.

"_You_ have**_ NO_** right to call her that! We said no, and by the way, yes its because of her. Frankly, I'd rather date _her_ than _you._ You call her a bitch and a slut? Maybe you're just describing yourself!" Ethan finished his little speech with a huff. He closed his locker with a loud bang. The seer realized what he just said, and walked away as the bell rang. Leaving the girls and Benny with a dumbfounded face.

Sarah smiled.

* * *

><p>Ethan tapped his pen against the desk looking at the clock. <em>10.. 9.. 8..<em>. He counted how many more seconds till lunch._ 3.. 2.. 1.._. The bell rang loudly and he hurried in the cafeteria. As lucky as he would, he bumped into someone.

"_Oof_!"

Ethan rubbed his head and looked at the person who bumped him.

"I am so sorry- Sarah!" Ethan's eyes widened in realization.

"Ethan? Wow. Is this like an anniversary or something?" She teased, pouting slightly.

Ethan chuckled and grinned, "What ever you say, _babe_."

Sarah blushed, but then Ethan realized what he just said.

"I..Sa- Uh. I-" The werewolf stammered.

Sarah grabbed Ethan's hand, and quickly muttered, "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

They both sat down in silenece.

"Thanks for standing up to me Ethan." Sarah said, squeezing his hand slightly.

"Its no problem." Ethan said sheepishly rubbing the aback of his neck.

Sarah had one more thing in her mind right now though..

"So.. um... Where _were_ you last night?" Sarah asked, tilting her head slightly in confusion.

"Yeah E.! Where were you?" another voice popped in, Benny.

"I was at the store..." Ethan nervously stated.

"Ugh. Save the crap E. Where the hell where you?" Benny inquired.

"Ethan, please... What happened?" Sarah begged.

Ethan looked at his friends. _No one._ A voice muttered in his head.

To Sarah and Benny's dismay and surprise, Ethan ran off full speed and muttered a quick apology. Ethan headed to Benny's House. He had to to tell his friends, but not before asking for permission. Who knows what will happen?

* * *

><p><strong>Uh Oh. What shall happen? Stay tuned! :D<strong>

**RedWolf, OUT.**


	5. Truth

**I am so sorry I didn't update ! I had softball practice right after school, and then went to Chuck E. Cheese! I Hah(: But seriously I am super freaking busy! I wish I could update often but yeah... Enjoy!**

**Crapclaimer: I own no MBAV :(**

**Ethan's POV**

I ran fast as lightning, if possible even faster than that. I didn't look back, afraid the expressions they had. On the other hand though, I kinda don't care because I only have one destination in mind, and that will affect my future... Damn Jesse.

I wonder what Sarah and Benny might think; _Ethan, how could you do that?_

Not paying attention to my surroundings, I broke a lamp post and bounced backwards...

**Ouch.**

I quickly stood up ignoring the numbing pain on my arm. Then, I looked around to see if someone was there, fortunately no one saw me. Unfortunately though, Benny's house is just around the corner.

As soon as I arrived there, I was surprised to see the front door halfway open. Curious, I silently went inside. I had to be cautious though, who knows what happened.

Suddenly, with my super hearing I heard Sarah and Benny's voice... What the hell?

"Dang, E. Was freaking fast! He was like woosh! an-" I raised my eyebrows at Benny's outburst.

"Benny! Focus. Ethan changed. A lot. And we have to ask your grandma... I wonder if she knows.." I sighed at Sarah. Unfortunately though, I ain't the only one that has super hearing.

"What's that?" I heard Sarah whisper.

"I don't know! Grandma maybe..? Or probably the after effect of teleporting." Thank you Benny for the excuse! Wait... Teleporting?

"Whatever, let's go look for your grandma."

I heard there footsteps disappear into the 2nd floor. Good thing I was at the other room, or else they would become really inquisitive.

I stepped back outside, fear of me getting caught. Then I ran at their backyard and jumped on the toppest branch of the tree. With my good eyesight and hearing I spied Benny, Sarah, and Mrs. Weir.

"I am sorry," Grandma started. "but that is his story to tell."

My eyes suddenly caught with hers.

"But... He might tell you right now, and if he is listening, he can."

Benny and Sarah sat there with great bewilderment upon their faces. Sarah's eyes widened in realization and turned around.

"Ethan!" She hissed sticking her fangs out.

Surprisement got hold of me and I fell down the tree, my reflexes to late as I slammed down on my arm. My arm came back at me full blast as I heard a sickening crack. My arm just broke, and well... It hurts.

"Shit."

I stood up quickly and looked back at Sarah. Her eyes were green and full of betrayal.

I ran quickly, but with Sarah trailing me 5 feet away. I dropped down all fours and sped through the honking cars, unfortunately, Sarah, with he full powers flied right beside me.

"Ethan... Please.." I look at Sarah and noticed her eyes werent green anymore - good sign- but was full of hurt.. Bad sign.

My determined face was washed away quickly with guilt. I slowed down as we now were nearing a field full of dead grass. Sarah bit her lip and looked at me...

**Sarah's POV**

I looked at Ethan, while many emotions ran through me. I dont know which emotion I have, hurt? Betrayal? Anger?... sadness?

"S- sarah... I will tell you, but- " _But? _How can he say that?

"But what Ethan? **But** you'll run away? **But** you'll _die?_ **But** your gonna _leave_ me?" Tears started to form. "But what?"

He chuckled. _What the hell?_

"No. Nothing of those... I was gonna say, 'but we have to wait for Benny.' " _Oh._

I quickly looked down, my face was flustered. I felt him touch my arm, but anger rushed through me.

I slapped him, his eyes gave away his emotion.

"Dont think were not through yet, _Morgan_. Your side of the story hasnt been answered."

I saw him open his mouth.

"Sar- "

"ETHAN? SARAH? WHERE ARE YOU!" I heard a person shout. Benny!

I saw him and his grandma walked towards us. He looked at Ethan then at me. I shook my head and took his side.

"Ethan...Seriously man?"

I saw Ethan look up guilt shown clearly at his eyes.

"Sarah? Benny?" Me and Benny shared a look at first but then nodded, but what about Mrs. Weir you ask? Well she just did her magic jumbo and left. All of us shared awkward glances but-

"Spill it E." Benny spat.

I furrowed my eyebrows... What does he have to say?

**Ethan's POV**

My palms were sweaty, and my neck is itchy, but I didnt dare scratch it.. I bit my lip, and looked at both of them. Sarah looked confused and hurt, even though she didnt even know what I was gonna tell them. Benny... well he looks more angry. I didnt even tell my story yet! I sat down, picked up a few grass and threw them lightly in the air. I watched it gracefully twirling from the wind. They looked at me, but there gazes softened.

"Ethan.." Sarah touched my han;my stomach did a backflip. She squeeezed it lightly while I tried to ignore the heat and spark coming from that spot. "Explain..."

I sighed and stammered lightly, "I- I... Well.. I'll start from the beginning..."

* * *

><p><strong>I am evil! hahaha. Cliffyyyyyyyyy! Lets see how long you can wait..<strong>

**Patience is a virtue!**

**:) R&R please!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Suprise Visit!

**Ayyy. So I guess I'll update around the end of the week? haha..well here you go. Thanks for being patient **

**CrapClaimer: See last chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I sighed and stammered lightly, "I- I... Well.. I'll start from the beginning..."

Sarah and Benny looked at me with their eyebrows raised encouraging me to go on.

"It started when.. When Jesse visited me- "

"WHAT? WHEN?" Benny _rudely_ interrupted. I rolled my eyes and sighed in annoyance.

"I would tell you, if you can stop interrupting me!" I growled softly. To my relief he nodded. "Ok, so Jesse visited me right after you guys left. He- he threatened me, and I cou-"

I stopped in midsentence. The wind picked up a few leaves.

"WELL? go on!" Benny exclaimed. Surely he noticed right? Sarah mustve seen my expression, "Ethan?"

I scrunched my eyebrows. _Swish.. Woosh.._

"Well... well. Telling our little secret here, Ethan are you?"

No... It cant be. Not now! Of course, _he_ stepped out. Who else would do this strange things?

"_Jesse._"

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

I widened my eyes. Jesse. Not good.

"W-what a...are you doing here?" I manage to say. I looked over to Ethan whose eyes flashed... What the..

"Well, sweet Sarah.. I came here for you- "

Ethan took a step forward, "SHUT UP!"

I saw Ethan push Jesse to a tree choking him. "What the..." I looked over to Benny who had the same expression.

"Its our fight. _Dont _include them!" Ethan bellowed. Our fight? Jesse chuckled, even though Ethan had a death grip on him.. He chuckled, "Did you forget? Did you forget youre fighting _for_ Sarah?"

I covered my mouth. For me? All of this change for me?

"Oh dont act surprised Sarah. And Ethan.. I came to finish the job, seeing Craven didnt do it right." Jesse said. He grab an unsuspecting Ethan's arm and twisted him.

"Even though you're a werewolf, you're still a pathetic, geeky, person." Jesse spat at Ethan. No..NO!

"Ethan! Dont listen to him! I dont care who you are! Youre ETHAN!" I shouted from my place.

I looked over to Ethan- Hes.. a werewolf. Werewolves and vvampires dont mix, but I dont care.

**_GAH!_**

"shut up, Shut Up, SHUT UP! I dont care! ITS OUR FIGHT! LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!" I heard Ethan growl.

Fight? Oh no. Ethan please dont die.

* * *

><p><strong>AHH! WHAT THE HECK! AW MAN I HATE THIS CHAPTER, to mucho twist. D: Im sorry! I'll make it up! Promise! I have to go to a soft ball game but, Ill update, SWEAR! But you HAVE to wait... Im sorry.<strong>


	7. UhOh

**Sorry for not updating. Some problems came up xD heehee. Enjoy..?**

**Disclaimer: see last chapter**

The two teenagers fought for their life. Ethan growled as Jessie turned into this some kind of winged maniac.

"Darkness is the most powerful thing on earth." Jessie smirked his purple-like lips.

Ethan reeled back, "Love is."

Jessie snarled and lunged for Ethan. Ethan turned at the sound of running feet. A body ran into him as he stood there. He hit a tree with a thundering crash. Splinters stabbed into his furry body.

Meanwhile a brunette watched the whole scene; one thing in her mind. Love?

Sarah's thoughts were jumbled like mosquitoes scurrying to and fro. He's protecting me... Because he loves me? She asked herself.

She allowed a small tear run down her cheek. Holding her hand over her heart she shouted, "I love you! Please Ethan!" She knew she couldn't intervene the fight. No matter how strong or weak she is.

To her left, Benny was bamboozled. All this time Ethan, he thought, all this days, it was for her..

He shook his head in both shock and amazement. He knew to, it was their fight. But with different reasons.

* * *

>Ethan turned to the sound of her voice... She loves me! She really does.<p>So much for being manly there.<p>

"Puny Ethan.. Little.. Weak. Stupid Ethan. Do you really think you could stand a chance?" Jessie's eyes were wide with anticipation and false victory, "Do you?"

With that, Jessie repeatedly punched and kicked Ethan; who was trying and failing to protect himself.

No.. Not now, he thought, protect Sarah.

"After you. It's your little girlfriends turn." Jessie hideously laughed.

Ethan snarled, "Don't touch her!" He leaped at Jessie who never saw it coming. They fought savagely, trying to kill and never showing mercy.

Blood spilled out each others body. Ones dead. Ones alive. Two people who witnessed it all are crying.

**Yeah. I know its bad, but i got stuff to do and a life to follow xD no duh. xP well, oh well... i wonder whos dead..**


End file.
